1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil stove of the type including a cylindrical burning wick adapted to be raised up or lowered by operating a wick control handle and more particularly to an improved oil stove which is constructed such that when the wick control handle is operated in such a direction as to lower the wick, the latter is lowered just by a predetermined distance corresponding to a single rotation of the wick control handle with the aid of a stopper slidably secured to the wick control handle and moreover when it is to be operated further, the stopper is disengaged from the locked state, whereby dangerous fire flashing is effectively prevented which tends to often take place when the wick is quickly retracted to the lowermost position for the purpose of extinguishing a burning fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hitherto known oil stove of the abovementioned type is constructed such that the wick is quickly lowered by operating the wick control handle when fire extinguishment is required. It has been recognized as a dangerous problem with respect to the conventional oil stove that fire flashing often takes place as if a fire column is developed, when the wick is quickly retracted to the lowermost position. This is mainly because of the fact that air held in the space below the burning chamber is subjected to abrupt expansion due to exposure to the lowered wick which is kept still hot. Sometimes an operator suffers from a burn on his hand, face or the like. In an extreme case a tragic fire may be caused by the aforesaid fire flashing.